Supreme Cronicles 1
by Supreme60
Summary: It's a dark world full of death and despair,but for the last 15 years since a mysterious man nicknamed "Supreme" has come not a good soul has been lost due to evil.People are counting on him to save them and he will no matter what has to be done.Plz R&R.


A world of sorrow: By Supreme60

There stood on the top of a pole a single man who has gone through so many tragic events it's hard to count. Although none of them even phases him. He is truly tougher than any good person physically and mentally. No one knows his true name, but he is often known as the white haired warrior. He is a legendary man not seen often, but always saves the day. When he was first found 15 years ago, Supremes main goal was to protect every good spirited soul and stop all evil souls. Now he is battling a elite team of soldiers known as the Diamond Dashers. Supreme lets his blood red scarf that's about 5 feet long dangle down. Standing below are 3 guards patrolling the area with heavy machinery.

Supremes P.O.V.

"Heh... These fools think 3 very weak guards will stop me. What a joke, those fools are finished." I think to myself.

I raise 2 fingers, pressed together tightly and fire one, two, three beams at the guards. The 3 guards notice the beams of energy and dodge the powerful blasts which hit the ground and explode on the snowy ground. I bolt behind one of them and silently jab my sword into there neck and pull it out without a drop of blood on it.

"Look! Over there! Its Him!" One of the guards shout.

"The White Haired Warrior!? No that's impossible!" The other guard panicked.

"Bye bye." I dashed toward making my scarf fly behind me, and I made a swift kick to the head and broke one of the guards neck and a powerful punch to the other one and punched a hole in him.

I landed on one foot when my scarf fell to the ground and made my way to the door to there base. The snow on the ground is heavy since its January so its easier to blend in.

I raise my scarf concealing my mouth and brushed the snow off of my black shirt. I try to open the door, but it's sealed tight and it uses a code. I blast the door and blow up most of it.

"High security. Ha! What a joke!" I think to myself. As I enter about 10 guards with devilish masks on and swords draw in on me.

"Hey no one told me it was Halloween!" I chuckle.

"You will be killed for your insolence!" A big muscled one says. Slowly they all start to walk towards me holding out there blades.

"Sigh... Guess you all want to go the hard way. I'll give you one chance to give me the plans to your experiment and keep your peace, or be killed peacefully." I say quietly.

"You think a loser like you can defeat us? Ha ha!!!" They all start laughing.

"Ok fine, I see you don't take orders well" I slowly power up making the building shake and with a flash I turn into my true form!

"Ah...What!? What happened to your hair and your body?!" The leader screams.

My deep white hair rises upwards and my body grows in size and my power forces the freakish guards back. One of the guards rush me and try to stab me in the chest, but a quick leap and he hits the wall. I take a mini blade and assassinate him quickly. Then I dash and ram my fist into the head of the leader breaking his jaw. I slash through him with my large sword when 8 of the guards retreat.

"You started this" I say and turn around sharply making my scarf whip the rest of there faces, knocking them out.

I throw my blade into the air and it lands in my holster. As I walk down the now silent hallway I come to a small door and power down, going back into my normal form. My white hair fades and turns into my normal brown hair.

I listen into the room and hear some guards chatting. "It must be the break room" I think to myself. I decide to sneak past the room and continue down. Soon I come to a large door.

Hmm... I again decide to listen through the door.

"Ha ha ha! Yes finally the project is almost complete! Now To do away with you pesky scientists!" A very gruff voice states.

"Huh?! But sir! We finished the whole project for you! When you kidnapped us you said you would let us go!" One of the scientists plead.

"Well I've had a change of heart..." The man says as he pulls a weapon out. I open the door very slightly to see what's going on. It's a gun and a powerful one at that, and he has it pointed at the scientists. I get ready to dash in and save the scientists, but I decide to wait for anymore information.

"But can't you just lock us up again with the girl in that prison? I want to live!" Another scientist pleads. "Girl? What girl?" I think to myself. Now he cocks the trigger and I rush in reflecting the bullet back at him hitting him directly in the stomach knocking him over.

"Ow!!! Ugg.. What the?! Who are you!" The big man pleads.

I ignore his question and pick him up by his shirt. "I ask the questions here. Where are the data files for the Mega bomb!" I question him. I slowly turn my head and look at the scientists. I look up and see a young girl about my age in the cell. I wouldn't have stopped looking until the big man started to speak. "The data files? Who are you working for and why do you need my recently perfected files?" The man asks. I shove him against the wall and ask him again. "The files are in the cell!" One of the scientists say. "Thank you. Now I can just take out the trash." I turn and charge a beam up and get ready to blast him. Then I realize that there's a much easier way to settle this.

"Shoot." I say calmly. "Wow I thought you would never ask!" The fool bought it! He aims his gun a when he pulled the trigger I bend the barrel making him shoot himself.

"That's it. May you show me the files?" I ask one of the scientists. "You!... Saved us! Amazing... Right follow me." I follow the scientist into the cell and I sit down. I look at the girl and say, "Hello" She looks at me. She has beautiful aqua eyes and lush black hair. "Hi." She says nervously. "Don't be afraid. I only try to protect good and punish bad...What's your name?" The girl smiles and says "My name is Alexis. What's yours?"

She asks in a small voice. "You can call me.. Supreme." The room goes silent.

Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Plz R&R! Watch for chapter 2!


End file.
